


Odds and Ends

by eirana



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), American Idol RPF, Kris Allen (Musician)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-09
Updated: 2013-08-22
Packaged: 2017-12-14 10:14:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 4,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/835760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eirana/pseuds/eirana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of various bits and pieces I never managed to make into full-length fics.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. gleeverse!kradam

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Started back in 2010, before Glee slowly but surely lost me. Basically, Adam and Kris as members of Vocal Adrenaline.

“It’s unfortunate that we did 'Bohemian Rhapsody' last year. I would’ve killed on lead vocals,” Adam says matter-of-factly, delicately piercing a lettuce leaf with his fork. He’s been on a health kick since Vocal Adrenaline rehearsals started back up, something about how bad summer vacation is for Adam’s physique. Kris doesn’t really think it’s necessary, but he’s biased.

Kris always thinks Adam is beautiful, whether he’s onstage effortlessly executing a complex dance routine or poring over a textbook, his forehead wrinkled in concentration. True, that focus is less about the periodic table and more about trying not to get caught touching Kris inappropriately in public, but still.

Kris nods encouragingly when it’s clear Adam is waiting for some sort of response and then takes a huge bite of his sandwich, a little moan of pleasure escaping him. Adam stares, eyes glazing over. Kris isn’t sure if it’s because he’s coveting the sandwich or remembering what else has made Kris sound like that.

Eventually, Adam shakes his head and drags his eyes away from Kris’ sandwich, continuing to eat his salad, completely devoid of dressing or anything resembling flavor.

Kris sighs. He’s not giving up yet, though. Kris is their secret weapon for a reason. “You were saying?"

“I just think that my vocals would have done the song more justice. St. James was good, but I’m better,” Adam says, grinning.

Such a modest boyfriend Kris has. He’s knows it’s something every member of Vocal Adrenaline is guilty of on some level, though; they really are that good.

“I’m not disagreeing,” Kris says, “but you were a sophomore, Adam. No matter how amazing you are, someone would have objected to you taking the lead over Jesse.” Who is actually a pretty nice guy. Well, he’d been nice to Kris, anyway. Very nice.

“You have a point.” Adam scowls. “Please don’t mention St. James again, though. He and his fastidiously coiffed head are finally gone, and I’d prefer not to be reminded of its existence.” He stabs an innocent lettuce leaf viciously. Kris stares at it in sympathy. It’s not the leaf’s fault that Adam is jealous about something that happened before they were even together. “I could have done the song better,” Adam grumbles, one of the tines on his plastic fork snapping.

Kris agrees, because, seriously, the notes Adam can hit are beyond ridiculous. “No one can sing like you,” he says soothingly as he frees the poor mangled fork from Adam’s chokehold.

“You’re just saying that,” Adam says, beaming.

“I mean it,” Kris says, taking Adam’s hand in his. “You’re amazing.” Adam leans over to kiss him, but Kris stops him short. “First, eat a real lunch. If you don’t eat properly, rehearsals are going to kill you more than they usually do.”

Adam pouts. “But, Kris—”

“No,” Kris says, looking at him with sad eyes. “You don’t need to change anything. I don’t know how you even got it in your head that you do. You’re perfect, okay?”

Adam looks back at him, visibly fighting the urge to give in to Kris’ puppy eyes. He crumples like wet tissue paper after a few seconds. Adam’s never been good at resisting them. Kris grins when Adam grabs the sandwich and starts eating.

Never underestimate the secret weapon.


	2. monster

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based off of Kris' song "Monster," but never really got off the ground. Most likely would've been about how explosive their fights could be and involved makeup sex or something, idk.

People expect Adam to be cruel when provoked, vicious when upset. They expect his tongue to cut people to ribbons and drag out all the ugly truths they hold close to their chest. They don’t expect Kris to be capable of the same.

What is it people always say about the so-called quiet ones? For one thing, it’s always the quiet ones. They’re dangerous, they’re freaks, etc. Adam’s always been inclined to believe those silly little clichés on some level because, well, he’s seen it in action.

It helps that he’s in love with one of the aforementioned quiet ones. Kris is a lot of things, most of them good—depending on whom you ask. One of those things is being less…Adam-y than Adam. Which makes no sense, but it does to them and that’s all that matters.

Adam’s a romantic. He knows this and has accepted it. But this romanticism isn’t what makes him look at Kris and know this is _it_ , that nameless, indescribable something people think of as love but can never quite put into words adequately enough to encompass everything it is. Adam just knows.

In between the albums, awards shows, and world tours, all the little things further convince him of the realness of it. The handful of products that stubbornly fight to keep their small corner of the bathroom counter to themselves; the atrocious yet ridiculously comfortable maroon comforter that’s made itself at home on their bed; the sudden increase of beer, sugared cereals, and actual cooking implements in his kitchen. They’re tangible signs of the life they’ve built.

Which is far from perfect.

Don’t get Adam wrong; it’s amazing. He loves Kris Allen and he has made damn sure everyone else knows it. But their life isn’t perfect because that’s not how life works. They fight, like every couple, and most of them aren’t a big deal. They get angry and irritated and they argue, but they get over it.

Except sometimes, they have these huge, ugly fights. The kind with screaming, throwing, and all sorts of things they both regret afterwards. It’d probably surprise more people to know that more often than not, it’s not Adam who has the last word. That dubious honor goes to Kris.

Because the thing is, someone like Kris, who sees people for who they are, he can also see where it hurts. And when he’s angry, really, truly angry the way he usually isn’t, he can aim for that spot with killer accuracy—emphasis on killer.


	3. In the Name of the Moon!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sailor Moon!AU. Idek.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt from a friend. The gist of it was Kris as Sailor Moon (idk) and Adam as his Tuxedo Mask, but this would've been post all the Moon Princess stuff, so maybe post-R. This means nothing if you aren't familiar with the anime. It would've been all about destiny and misunderstandings and determining your own fate. All that good stuff.
> 
> Sadly, I never managed more than this little scene that's 50% crack, 50% angst. Sorry?

“Do you even love me?”

Adam looks stricken. “Of course I do! You know I do,” he says, taking hold of Kris’ hand. “We’re meant to be together.”

That’s really not helping his case, here.

Kris sighs. “That’s exactly what I mean. Do you really, honestly love me, or are you just saying it because destiny says so?”

Adam blinks. “What?” He looks like Kris hit him over the head with a two-by-four. 

Kris tries to smile. Adam’s resulting wince tells him it doesn’t really work. “Adam, we barely know each other. Before you were that guy who made fun of me all the time. Now all we do is make out and talk about how we’re destined for each other! We kind of skipped a step or five.”

“You didn’t seem to mind it before,” he says, pouting.

“Well, I wasn’t thinking about it before,” Kris says patiently. “But now I am. A real relationship isn’t built on pre-destined reincarnated souls or just on the physical. It needs substance. People who actually talk to each other? We…don’t really do that.”

Adam continues to look confused. Kris is torn between petting him for being precious and kicking him for being so slow on the uptake. “I like how we are, though.”

And Kris is one hundred percent for kicking him, now. Amazing how that works.

“I think I should go,” he says, voice cracking a little. Kris has said his piece, and now he can go. Adam may like how things are, but Kris doesn’t.

“Kris, can’t we talk about this?” Adam says, reaching out for him. Kris steps out of his reach and grabs his jacket, still on the floor where Adam had thrown it earlier, eager to get his hands on Kris.

“I don’t think we can,” Kris says, resolutely keeping his eyes away from Adam’s. “I just can’t do this anymore, Adam. Please respect that.”

Adam grabs him before he can slip out of the apartment, turning Kris around to face him. “Kris, please. Can we actually talk about this? Help me understand. Tell me what’s wrong. I thought we were fine.”

Kris sighs. “And that’s why we can’t talk about this. If you don’t see what’s wrong here, then I can’t make you. Let me go, Adam,” he says softly.

Adam closes his eyes, more emotional than Kris has seen him since they started dating. “If this is really what you want,” he says.

“It is,” Kris says. It’s both confirmation and apology.

The fight just drains out of Adam. “Okay. Okay,” he says, more firmly the second time. With obvious effort, he steps back and opens the door.

Kris leans towards Adam and brushes a kiss against his lips, mostly out of habit. He stumbles back when awareness hits him, blushing and unable to meet Adam’s eyes.

“I’m sorry,” he mumbles, walking out the door.

It shuts behind him without another word.

The tears hit once Kris reaches the elevator. He doesn’t cry, not really, but he can make an exception this once, can’t he?


	4. just too unreal, all this

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Kris who brings it up first.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided this fandom needed more barebacking fic. And then I never actually got to the porn part. TItle from "The Word of Your Body" from _Spring Awakening_.

It’s Kris who brings it up first.

They’ve been together for a little over a year. There hasn’t been anyone else for Adam for a long time, in his bed or otherwise; Kris is it for him.

He hasn’t been with anyone else long enough for this to be an option. Before Kris, his boys were only around for a few months. What they’re about to do, it’s not something he’s been able to consider before. They’ve jumped through all the necessary hoops, and, now, they get to reward themselves for it.

Kris wants this. So much so that he’s practically trembling from need, hungry in a way he hasn’t been since their first time. His touches are tentative, halting. Kris has never been shy in bed, surprisingly uninhibited in his actions and desires, but this time Adam can see how nervous he is.

They’d decided that Kris would be in control, but maybe it won’t work out that way. Adam pushes him back against the bed, spreads him out on the sheets and kisses him until he’s pliant, loose-limbed and relaxed. It takes a moment, Kris’ lips slack against his own, unsure, until he reacts, every bit as responsive as he usually is.

His arms wind around Adam’s neck, pulling him down until his body is blanketing Kris’. Their bodies slot into place, the ease of experience making it effortless. This is familiar, their lips moving together; the warmth of Kris’ body beneath his own; his soft, pleased sighs.

Adam’s hand caresses the soft skin of Kris’ waist, waiting out the reflexive squirm before moving down, squeezing the firm flesh of Kris’ ass. He wriggles, moving into Adam’s touch, a leg coming up to wind around his waist, impatient.

Adam laughs. This is the Kris he’s used to seeing. He always wants more, and fast is never fast enough. He’s still a touch reticent, but that won’t last. Kris loses all inhibition in bed, unrestrained in a way that always catches Adam by surprise.

He’s already being more aggressive, biting at Adam’s lip sharply when he doesn’t move, legs tightening around him, more and more little noises leaving his lips unconsciously. Kris snakes a hand down between them and grabs hold of both their cocks, fisting them and muttering under his breath, asking for _more, please, now_ ; Adam’s never been one to deny Kris what he wants.


	5. no final kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Adam is destined for stardom and Kris is the boy he left behind in a small town.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If continued, probably would've ended with them meeting again and reconnecting and all that. But I like it as is. Idk. There's something about this piece I just really love. Title from "Don't You Remember" by Adele.

“Promise you won’t forget me.”

Adam forces himself out of his daze to focus on Kris’ words. “What?”

“When you leave,” Kris says softly, picking at a loose thread on his jeans, “promise you won’t forget me.”

Adam pulls him closer, pressing a kiss to his temple. “I could never,” he says, sure. The thought of ever forgetting Kris is absurd. “I am never going to be happier than I am right now.”

Kris laughs, burying his face in Adam’s neck. “You know that isn’t true.”

Adam tips his face up, watches the light from the setting sun catch Kris just right, bathing him in gold. Adam can’t remember why getting out of here is so important when it means leaving this behind.

“But it is,” he says, fingers trailing down Kris’ cheek, smiling against the lips that meet his own, soft and yielding.

As soon as they get back into Kris’ dusty old pickup and drive home, it’s the beginning of the end. Adam’s leaving in the morning and Kris isn’t, and that’s that.

But until then, they have this.

“I am never forgetting you,” he whispers against Kris’ lips, nibbling at the spit-slick flesh and swallowing the soft, contented sighs that escape as he does. “I promise.”

 

In a perfect world, Adam calls him everyday. They make it work as well as they can with all the miles between them. Adam has never been good at letting things go, especially where Kris is concerned. It isn’t easy and it isn’t pretty, but it survives. Adam goes on to do amazing things, and Kris is right there with him.

In this one, Adam kisses Kris goodbye and never looks back. Possibilities he’d just begun to dream of glitter tantalizingly before him, suddenly within reach. Adam immerses himself in his new world, one overflowing with color and light and so brilliant it burns. It’s easy to forget a promise he made to a boy stuck in a small town. Adam goes on to do amazing things. Kris thinks about him sometimes, and loves him always, but goes on with his life. He’s always been good at letting go.


	6. just for laughs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Kris and Adam's sex life starts to negatively impact their daily lives.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally meant as a fill to a long lost prompt at aianonlovefest that involved Kris using a vibrator and Adam catching him. Obviously never got to that part. Instead, I bring you fluff and sex-crazed Kris.

When they start dating, they take it slow. They don’t want to rush things, but, well, this has been building for years now; patience ran out a long time go. As a result, they spend the first few months having an insane amount of sex. There are a few unfortunate incidents that all parties refuse to speak of; their friends have since learned not to drop by unannounced.

It’s all Kris’ fault. He doesn’t like admitting it—although Adam loves to make him—but Kris is usually the initiator.

He’ll wake Adam up in the mornings with lazy kisses and squirm against him until he gets the hint. He’ll sneak into the shower and tease Adam mercilessly until he gives in. He’ll make productions out of eating; Adam doesn’t understand how it can be so pornographic.

Not that Adam really minds. He hasn’t exactly protested at any point. Kris taking charge and manhandling him is ridiculously hot. It’s seriously not a problem. There’s nothing bad about a boyfriend who’s constantly gagging for it.

His attitude changes when tour rehearsals start.

Adam loves performing. He spends a lot of time going over the logistics—which mostly means squealing over outfits and accessories. Adam loves putting on a memorable show.

And yet he keeps dozing off during rehearsals. Various crew members have tripped over Adam napping backstage in a corner, and his band has teased him endlessly about passing out whenever he takes a break. Get Adam horizontal or leaning against something and he’s out like a light.

It takes him an embarrassingly long time to pinpoint the reason for his unusually high levels of exhaustion.

Kris has free time—or what passes for free time in this business—since he just came off of a tour, but Adam’s is quickly dwindling. He’s rarely home now, always out promoting the album, promoting the tour, rehearsing for the tour. Whenever he has a chance to run home, he tries to eat an actual meal and maybe catch up on some sleep. Mostly, he just lies on the bed and lets Kris soothe all his stress away.

Ride him into oblivion; soothe his stress—totally the same thing.

The amount of sex they’re having stayed the same, but the amount of time Adam has to recover from it has decreased. At first, Adam decides it doesn’t matter; he is definitely not the first rock star to sacrifice sleep for great sex.

Then he actually manages to fall asleep in the middle of a song. Adam is still trying to figure that one out.

So now he’s trying to figure out how to tell Kris that they need to have less sex—words Adam never thought he’d say. Somewhere, his twenty-one-year-old self is weeping.

“We need to talk,” Adam blurts out, completely and utterly blanking on a more graceful way of beginning this conversation. Kris’ face falls and he hastily backtracks, reaching out to pull him close. “No, no, not that kind of talk. Forget what I just said. Totally bad idea. Let me rephrase that. We need to cut down on the sex.” That…did not sound any better.

Kris stays silent for an agonizing few seconds. “Could you repeat that?” he says, voice muffled by Adam’s shoulder.

Adam lets him go. Kris looks as confused as he sounds. Adam sighs. “We need to have less sex.”

Kris snorts. “Are you feeling okay?”

Adam tries not to pout. “I’m serious!” At Kris’ look, Adam gives in and lets the pout happen. This warrants pouting. “I fell asleep in the middle of rehearsal, Kris.”

“It happens,” Kris says soothingly.

“While I was singing.”

Kris blinks. “That…doesn’t happen as much.”

“In the middle of a line, Kris. The middle of a word, even. I somehow managed to fall asleep between syllables,” Adam grumbles.

“Are you sure you’re not exaggerating? Not even a little?” Kris says, still skeptical.

“Would you like proof?”

Kris nods.

“Fine,” Adam says, indignant. “You can come to rehearsal with me tomorrow. Then you’ll see.”

Adam regrets this decision greatly when it ends with Kris locking himself in their bedroom.

“Kris? Come on, babe, don’t be like this.”

It’s been almost an hour. Adam has been trying to pick the lock on and off the entire time. He decides it’s time for another try. It’s just his luck that Kris finally takes pity on him at the precise moment he hears that telltale click. Adam ends up sprawled on the floor, staring up at Kris. They stare at each other for a beat before Kris moves to help Adam up. He bats away Kris’ concerned hands and gets back up.

“Are you seriously telling me that you’ve been prioritizing our overactive sex life over sleep?”

“Well,” Adam hedges, not meeting Kris’ eyes.

“Adam,” he says in that voice, the one that makes Adam do whatever he wants.

“Yes?” Adam says weakly.

Kris sighs unhappily as he flops face first onto their bed.

“It’s not like it’s torture!” Adam says as he sits down next to him. “Our sex life makes me happy. Very happy. But, you know, I’m not as young as I used to be. I need that energy to do other things, too. Like rehearse, eat, sleep, deal with pissed off production people. All those necessities.”

Kris looks up from where he’s buried his face in a pillow. “Are you actually admitting that sex isn’t a necessity?”

“Of course that’s what you take away from that,” Adam says fondly. He runs a hand along the curve of Kris’ back, settling it in the dip in his spine. “I love that you can’t get enough of me. Trust me, the feeling’s mutual. But I’m not a machine, Kristopher.”

Kris starts laughing.

“It’s not that funny,” Adam says, rolling his eyes. “Stop laughing and pay attention. I need sleep, and, apparently, you need sex.”

Kris’ laughter cuts off abruptly. He hides his face in the pillow again, obviously trying to muffle his voice so Adam can’t understand. “I just really like it.”

Unfortunately for him, Adam is fluent in Kris’ mumbles, so translating it is no hardship. “What would the tabloids say, Kris? TMZ wouldn’t know what to do with themselves if it got out that you’re the sex-crazed one.”

Kris’ arm comes up and flails around for a bit until it makes contact with Adam’s chest.

“That hurt,” Adam whines, rubbing at it.

“You deserved it,” Kris says, rolling over onto his back and staring up at Adam with those eyes and that face.

Stupid Kris and his stupid face.

Adam sighs. “I’m sorry. I don’t mean to tease you—much. I want it as badly as you do, babe. Maybe not as often,” he says with a smirk, “but definitely with as much intensity.” Adam caresses Kris’ cheek and smiles at the way he leans into the touch, turning his head a bit to press a kiss to Adam’s palm.

“It’s probably a good idea for us to tone it down. We’re worse than teenagers most days,” Kris says. “Besides, I need to get used to you not being here constantly. What are we going to do when you’re on tour and I’m here?”

“We’ll figure something out.” Adam has a few ideas about that little problem, actually, but now is not the time to bring it up. Later.

“It’ll be fine,” Kris says. “I’m not going to die if I’m deprived of your cock for a few months.”

Adam stares, opens his mouth, closes it, stares some more. He gives up and lies down in a huff, cuddling up next to Kris.

Kris snorts at the expression on Adam’s face. A speechless Adam is a rare occurrence indeed. “Have I done the impossible and stunned you into silence?”

“Quiet,” Adam says, finally finding his words. “You’re distracting me from the point of this conversation.”

“Which was?” Kris says as he scoots down the bed, his mouth level with Adam’s waist. His hand starts pushing Adam’s shirt up, planting a trail of kisses that travel down Adam’s stomach.

“Kris,” Adam says, sounding put upon but cooperates when Kris takes Adam’s shirt off, wriggling helpfully when Kris starts toying with the zipper on his jeans.

“Hmm?” he says, pulling the zipper down and slipping his hand inside.

“We’re supposed to be discussing your insatiable sexual appetite and how it’s beginning to negatively impact our lives,” Adam says, with the tone of a teacher explaining to a four-year-old how to correctly spell “apple.”

Kris hums absently, sliding up Adam’s body to straddle him. Kris fingers the hem of his own shirt before tossing it off as well. His boxers quickly follow. Adam valiantly tries to continue the one-sided conversation.

“You’re not listening, Kris,” Adam whines. “How do you have the energy to be on me all the time and still go out without looking like a zombie? I’m barely functional during rehearsals.”

“I’m in the prime of youth, and you’re over thirty,” Kris says with a mischievous smile.

Adam scowls. He flips them over, pinning Kris’ hands to the mattress. “You’re turning thirty next month, you brat.”

“And?” Kris says, smug.

“We’re talking about this,” Adam says. “You can’t avoid it.”

“Do we have to talk about it now?” Kris says, arching up to let Adam know what he’d rather be doing.

“Tease,” Adam groans, his head falling onto Kris’ shoulder.

“You like it.”

“Not the point.”

They lie there for a while, Kris running his fingers through Adam’s hair.

“I do need sleep, babe.”

“Then just tell me that,” Kris says, sighing. “I’m not going to get upset if you decide getting enough sleep is more important than going for round six.”

“I don’t want to say no, though. I’ve always had trouble resisting you.” Adam presses a kiss to Kris’ chest, right over his heart.

“Sap.”

“Pot, meet kettle.”

Kris laughs. “I’m going to miss you so much.”

“More like you’ll miss my dick,” Adam jokes, trying to lighten the mood.

Kris punches him on the shoulder. “Stop ruining the moment, jackass.”

“I’ll miss you, too,” Adam says, leaning down for a quick kiss. Well, he means for it to be. Kris holds on when he tries to pull away, so he deepens the kiss until Kris is soft and pliable beneath him.

“I thought you wanted to talk,” Kris breathes when they finally part for air.

Adam shrugs. “We can talk while I’m on tour. Right now, I want to enjoy being with you.” He sighs contently at the way Kris looks right now, his eyes dark and hazy, and a flush coloring his skin. He looks relaxed and easy; he’s all Adam’s. He’s still trying to get used to that. “We only have a few weeks until I leave. I don’t want to waste it.”

Kris beams. “Then don’t. Now get your jeans off and fuck me. It’s time for round six.”


	7. idol judge!kris

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quickie fill for a kradamadness prompt.

"Oh my god, will you marry me?"

The words are out before Kris can even think about stopping them.

Well. This is embarrassing.

Randy gives him a blank, open-mouthed stare as Paula giggles quietly to herself. Simon just smirks, that awful, smug quirk of his lips that Kris hated when he was on the receiving end of it. Yep. Still hates it.

The contestant the words had—unwittingly—been directed towards just looks at Kris with wide eyes. The shock dissipates and gets replaced by a bright smile; he has an amazing smile. "Is that a yes?"

"I don't know about Kris, but it's definitely a yes for me," Simon says, still smirking. "Paula?"

"Yes," she says between giggles, "definitely a yes."

"Yes for me, too, man," Randy says before turning to Kris with an expectant grin. "Kris? The man asked you a question."

"Umm, yes. Obviously," he says, thankfully without stuttering. Embarrassing. So embarrassing. Kris hopes this never makes it to air. (It's totally going to make it to air.)

The contestant (Kris sort of missed what his name was because, seriously, that voice, and those eyes, and his everything) beams at them, radiant in his happiness. "I'm going to Hollywood?"

"You're going to Hollywood!" Paula says, grinning right back at him. "Congratulations, Adam."

"Thank you all so much," he says, still smiling. Kris is going to say something embarrassing again if he doesn't stop doing that. "And, Kris," Kris makes a conscious effort not to utter any ridiculous noises when that blue gaze focuses on him, "I am such a fan. This is like a dream come true."

"Thank you," he says, dazed. "I really appreciate that. Good luck, Adam."

Kris swears Adam winks at him before he walks out the door where Ryan and more cameras await him.

He is in so much trouble.


	8. batverse!kradam

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm a nerd. That means kradam+batman seemed like a brilliant idea. One of many scenes in this verse I have yet to piece into some sort of narrative.

“You and the Bat on good terms again?”

Kris should be more worried about people breaking into his apartment, but he’s found that keeping out anyone who dons a costume in their spare time is a futile effort—especially if that person is Brad Bell.

Kris turns to face him, and no, this isn’t a visit from Brad; it’s Flamebird. He doesn’t stick to one town, not like the rest of them. Brad has always done things his own way. 

Kris shrugs. “Good enough.”

Flamebird snorts. “You know better than to lie to your big brother, little bird,” he says, sauntering over to drape himself against Kris. “Oracle said you and the Bat were seen together multiple times last month. Seeing as how you’ve both spent years avoiding each other...”

“You couldn’t resist checking up on me?” Kris says, sighing. “I’m fine, Brad. You didn’t have to come over here.”

He puts his arms around Kris’ waist, tugging him into a hug. “I don’t believe you, little bird,” he says softly. “You forget I know Adam as well as you do.”

He waits. Eventually, Kris breaks the silence.

“One of mine got a little too close to Gotham. The Bat decided to intervene, unaware I was already taking care of it. He showed up, and, well.” Kris laughs, a dry, joyless thing. “You know how criminals get when they see him. One of them panicked and started shooting everywhere. I dodged most of them, but a ricochet got me right in the gut.”

Brad’s hands start shifting on Kris’ torso, seeking out the wound. Kris moves his hands to the right spot, lets him feel the scar himself. Brad leans his forehead against Kris’ back and sighs.

“I worry about you,” Brad says, holding on to Kris just a little bit tighter. Kris starts to reply, but Brad’s next words steal the breath right from him. “But not nearly as much as he does.” He shushes Kris when he tries to protest. “You may have been his partner longer, and you were definitely a better partner for him than I was, but I left him first. In this, I have the advantage.” Brad untangles himself from Kris, turning him around so they’re face-to-face. “He may be furious. He may still be hurting and bitter, and he will never trust you the way he once did,” Brad says, so surely it makes Kris ache. “But he will always worry about you. He will always care about you, even if he never says it out loud.”


End file.
